<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kate's Soulmate. by Batwoman2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355586">Kate's Soulmate.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019'>Batwoman2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kagan one shot series. [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), General Hospital (TV 1963), John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Beth Kane from Earth 99 comes back to Gotham and tells Kate that Reagan was the soulmate she once told her about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Charity, Emily Junk/Serenity, Kate Kane/Reagan, Nikolas Cassadine/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kagan one shot series. [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kate's Soulmate.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys here's my latest Kagan One Shot i hope you all enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Over at Santino's Club Mark and Ares are there talking and joking around with Reagan whose behind the bar cleaning out some glasses as she working Mark and Ares </p><p>continue to goof off.)</p><p>Ares: Hey cut it out.<br/>Mark: What?<br/>Ares: You keep picking at me.<br/>Mark: What the hell are friends for?<br/>Ares: To pick on.<br/>Mark: Well than see.<br/>Ares: You suck.<br/>Reagan: You wanna know how many times Kate tells him that in a Month?<br/>Mark: More like everyday of the week.</p><p>(They start laughing again as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see whose calling him seeing the number he answers it.)</p><p>Mark: Mary!<br/>Mary: Hey.<br/>Mark: Hey. Why you so weird?<br/>Mary: It's best if you come by Kate's office to see for yourself.<br/>Mark: Okay i'll be right there.<br/>Mary: Okay.</p><p>(Then he hangs up with her and then looks at Reagan and Ares.)</p><p>Reagan: Everything okay?<br/>Mark: I hope so. I'm gonna head to Kate's office.<br/>Reagan: Okay.</p><p>(He puts his phone away and stands up.)</p><p>Mark: I'll see ya.<br/>Ares: Okay.</p><p>(He nods his head at her as he walks off to go and talk to Mary. Later over at Kane Tower. Mark walks into Kate's office looking for Mary when he gets a text from </p><p>her.)</p><p>Mary: (Text) Batcave!</p><p>(He laughs as he walks over to the door and looks around to make sure no one followed him and opens it then closes it as he walks down towards it as he gets there he </p><p>walks out of the door and towards Mary.)</p><p>Mark: You wanna tell me why you're being so weird now.<br/>Mary: You're never going to believe this.<br/>Mark: Believe what?<br/>Mary: Me and Luke did something it could really get Kate to be really mad at us.<br/>Mark: What the hell did you two do?</p><p>(Luke looks off.)</p><p>Mark: Luke!<br/>Luke: Okay. We brought Beth back.</p><p>(Mark looks at him and then to Mary. Then looks off not sure of what to say to either one of them.)</p><p>Mark: Please tell me that you two weren't stupid enough to use the Lazarus pit?<br/>Luke: We were stupid enough.</p><p>(Mark looks around annoyed.)</p><p>Mark: Where is she?<br/>Luke: Over here.</p><p>(They walk over to where she is and walks in to see her.)</p><p>Mark: Why she still out of it.<br/>Luke: We just came back from giving her soul back.<br/>Mark: We.<br/>Luke: We called in John Constantine.</p><p>(Mark puts his head down getting more and more annoyed with them but looks at them.)</p><p>Mark: First Evermoist and now Earth 99's Beth Kane. Seriously.<br/>Mary: Mark i saw the look Kate's face when Beth died. And knowing she'll never have that again with Alice.<br/>Mark: Do you two realize how dangerous that was.<br/>Mary: Yes we do. And we even know how dangerous it was for us to do it with not just one but all four Evermoist members.<br/>Mark: I mean don't get me wrong i'm glad their all alive and back. But you two did it right after Beca had moved on with her life.<br/>Mary: I I I know that. But Mark come on it was Evermoist. And this is Beth.</p><p>(He looks at her and then down at Beth.)</p><p>Mark: You do realize Kate finds out about this she's going to be very pissed off.<br/>Mary: I know.</p><p>(He looks at her and then looks off.)</p><p>Mark: You guys aren't going to be able to keep this from Kate or your father.<br/>Mary: I'm aware of that.</p><p>(Then they hear something on the console and Mark sees Kate and Veracity going up to her office.)</p><p>Mark: You two stay here i'll go up and get em.</p><p>(They nod their heads at him as he walks over to the elevator and walks onto it once he's on he closes the gate on it and the pushes the lever up once it's up it </p><p>starts taking him up. Up in Kate's office both her and Veracity are walking in talking as the elevater reaches her office and she looks towards the bookcase to see </p><p>Mark there.)</p><p>Kate: Mark!<br/>Mark: Hi.<br/>Kate: What's going on?<br/>Mark: You're not gonna believe this.</p><p>(Kate looks at him and then to her sister.)</p><p>Kate: What the hell did they do now?<br/>Mark: Oh you two will have to come down here and see for yourself.</p><p>(He moves back and they walk over to the elevator as they get into it and Kate closes the door and Mark pushes the lever down.)</p><p>Kate: Do i even wanna know what they did?<br/>Mark: No. But you'll really need to see this to believe it.<br/>Kate: They bring anyone else back from the dead?</p><p>(Mark looks at her.)</p><p>Mark: If i said yes how pissed would you be?</p><p>(She looks at him and then looks off.)</p><p>Kate: Oh you've got to be kidding me.<br/>Mark: I wish i was. I mean don't get me wrong i'm glad Vera and the other girls are alive. But. This one might a little more hard topic.<br/>Kate: Even more hard topic then them bringing all four Evermoist members back from the dead?<br/>Mark: Yeah.<br/>Kate: Why?<br/>Mark: Because she's Earth 99's version of Alice.</p><p>(Kate and Veracity look at him as the elevator reaches the Batcave and the door opens as Kate walks off ahead of them as they walk off.)</p><p>Veracity: You are right?<br/>Mark: I'm good. Why?<br/>Veracity: You haven't said more than one word at time since we were braught back and that was three months ago.</p><p>(He looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: Yeah i know. It's just i'm still trying to get use to it.<br/>Veracity: Why?<br/>Mark: Because i keep wanting to jump your bones but then i remember.<br/>Veracity: No hey. You did it for a reason.<br/>Mark: Not for the reason you think.</p><p>(She looks at him and smiles.)</p><p>Mark: How's Calamity doing? With the whole her girlfriend is dating one of the other Bellas?<br/>Veracity: As well as to be expected. She still loves her and wants to be with her but.<br/>Mark: No i get it.<br/>Veracity: I'm sure you married your husband for a reason?<br/>Mark: Yeah i did. But it wasn't for love that's for sure.<br/>Veracity: So why did you? Because i happen to know the person you married wasn't Michael Corinthos.<br/>Mark: No it wasn't.<br/>Veracity: Who was it?<br/>Mark: Nikolas Cassadine.</p><p>(She looks at him and then looks off.)</p><p>Veracity: Why?<br/>Mark: Julian's sister was trying to blackmail him into marrying her so instead of marrying her he married me.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: Laugh now. But i happen to know his son likes me a lot more then he likes her.<br/>Veracity: Okay than.<br/>Mark: I mean even his sister and two of his friends like me more than her so.</p><p>(She smiles at him.)</p><p>Mark: I really did miss you Vera don't ever think for a second that i didn't. You and the other girls are four of my bestfriends and yes i fell in love with you but </p><p>then.</p><p>Veracity: Hey.</p><p>(He looks at her.)</p><p>Veracity: It's not you fault.<br/>Mark: I'm aware of that.<br/>Veracity: I get it. We had been gone for two years and i know you took a lot of the blame. But we know if we hadn't of died in the accident right as the car hit us we </p><p>know damn well you would of faught harder to get us out.</p><p>Mark: I would of actually.<br/>Veracity: So don't ever feel guilty over not being able to save us. We all know.</p><p>(He smiles at her as he hugs her getting her to smile at him. Then he pulls away from her.)</p><p>Veracity: Can i ask you something.<br/>Mark: Yeah.<br/>Veracity: Do you love him?<br/>Mark: Who Nikolas?<br/>Veracity: Yeah?<br/>Mark: No. But he's been one hell of a friend. He told me just because we're married doesn't mean i have to love him.<br/>Veracity: Mark!<br/>Mark: I still love you Vera.</p><p>(She looks at him and smiles at him.)</p><p>Kate: Vera!</p><p>(She looks over at her and then walks over to her as she gets to her they walk over to where Beth is as they get there they walk into the room she's in as she sits up </p><p>and looks at them.)</p><p>Beth: Hi.<br/>Kate: Hi.<br/>Beth: Whose this?<br/>Kate: This is my or our adopted sister Veracity.</p><p>(Beth looks at her and then stands up slowly to look at her.)</p><p>Beth: Hi.<br/>Veracity: Hi.<br/>Kate: You were even adopted on her earth.</p><p>(Veracity looks at her and smiles at her.)</p><p>Veracity: Oh okay.<br/>Kate: We just got her and her bandmates back about three months ago. It's still a little weird.</p><p>(Veracity looks at her and laughs. They both sit down and talk to her as their talking Veracity tells her something that her and Kate once pulled on Mary which makes </p><p>her laugh. Over the next couple of weeks Kate Mary and Veracity continue to spend time with Beth which makes Mark and Reagan smile at them the more time they spend </p><p>with her the more they get over the fact that technically not both Beth Kane's can survive on the same earth but apparently they can now. As all three Kane sisters </p><p>continue to spend time together the more Reagan thinks Alice will come after them and that worries her given what happened the last time. Only this time around they </p><p>have Veracity around. With each day that the spend together the closer Mark gets to all four members of the band again is starting to show he's trying to move on with </p><p>his life but is still very much in love with Veracity even though he's married to someone else Mark can't help how he still feels about her so he starts pulling away </p><p>from her for awhile. That even includes Calamity who hasn't been able to handle the fact Beca moved on with her life and with one of her bestfriends. After talking </p><p>with Beca one night Calamity said she was moving back to New York hearing that Beca looked around the room at her girlfriend and her friends and then back at her ex.)</p><p>Beca: I.<br/>Calamity: It's not fair to Chloe that i'm always around so. </p><p>(She paid for her drink then kissed Beca's cheek.)</p><p>Calamity: Nice knowing you Mitchell.</p><p>(She grabbed up her jacket and left the bar and walked out of Beca's life. Not knowing what to do Beca sat down and looks down at the counter as Mark walked up to her </p><p>sat down next to her.)</p><p>Mark: Hey.</p><p>(She turns and looks at him.)</p><p>Beca: Hi.<br/>Mark: I'd ask if you're okay. But i can tell you're not?<br/>Beca: She's moving back to New York.</p><p>(He looks at her and feels bad for her.)</p><p>Mark: I'm sorry.<br/>Beca: It's fine. I mean i am in a new relationship and it's not fair to her so.<br/>Mark: Bec's.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs as they continue to talk as their talking Beth's looking over at them which Mary notices.)</p><p>Mary: What?<br/>Beth: Who was Beca talking to just before Mark walked up to her?<br/>Mary: That was Calamity. She's Evermoist's lead singer and Beca's ex. Why?</p><p>(She looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mary: What?<br/>Beth: So who she is dating now?</p><p>(Mary points over at her and then she looks at Back.)</p><p>Beth: Huh.<br/>Mary: What?<br/>Beth: You believe in Soulmates?</p><p>(Mary looks at her and shrugs her shoulders at her.)</p><p>Beth: Well i do. And i gotta say.<br/>Mary: What?<br/>Beth: Chloe's not her soulmate.</p><p>(Mary looks at her.)</p><p>Mary: Well than who is?<br/>Beth: On my old earth Beca's soulmate just walked out of the bar.</p><p>(Mary looks at her and then looks off.)</p><p>Mary: Huh. Think it's the samething here?<br/>Beth: Depends if Calamity is who Beca really wants. Then yes. If their mean't to be on this earth i'm sure they'll find their way back to each other at some point.</p><p>(Then they see someone else walk into the bar and over to Mark and Beca who are talking and joking around.)</p><p>Beth: Whose that?<br/>Mary: Nikolas Cassadine. He's Mark's husband.<br/>Beth: Mark's married?<br/>Mary: Yeah. I don't know if he actually loves him or not. But he told us that he only did it to help him out of some trouble.<br/>Beth: Wow.<br/>Mary: But on the plus side his sister and mother like him a long with a lot of his friends so.<br/>Beth: Always good to know.<br/>Mary: Yeah. But you don't seem so convinced.<br/>Beth: It's just I've never actually seen someone marry someone if their not in love with them.<br/>Mary: I guess that's just what makes Mark such a good friend.<br/>Beth: Maybe.<br/>Mary: Anyway.</p><p>(They start laughing and joking around as Nikolas continues to talk to Mark and Beca whose laughing at what he said. Then she got up and walked away from them.)</p><p>Beca: Thanks Nikolas.<br/>Nikolas: You're welcome.</p><p>(Then she walks back over to everyone else and sits down next to Chloe as Mark nudges him getting him to laugh.)</p><p>Mark: Thank you.<br/>Nikolas: You're welcome.</p><p>(Mark looks at him and smiles at him as he does the samething and they continue on with her their conversation Beth seeing this smiles at em.)</p><p>Mary: What?<br/>Beth: There's noway he's not in love with him. Not with that smile he just gave him.<br/>Mary: Meaning.<br/>Beth: Meaning Mark's in love with him. He just hasn't figured it out yet.<br/>Mary: Wow.<br/>Beth: Yeah.<br/>Mary: Good to know.</p><p>(She laughs at her as they continue to talk and joke around. Over the next two or three weeks since Calamity moved back to New York everyone has noticed a change in </p><p>Beca since she left and have yet to figure out why until Beth tells them that Beca's still in love with Calamity but doesn't wanna end things with Chloe.)</p><p>Aubrey: Why not?<br/>Beth: Because i have a feeling some of you guys are the ones who pushed her to get together with her.<br/>Emily: Yeah it was mostly Aubrey pushing Beca towards Chloe not really me or Cynthia. We were trying to respect Beca's wishes.</p><p>(Aubrey looks at her and then looks off.)</p><p>Kate: Anyway. Look.<br/>Emily: The woman she still loved left the state.<br/>Kate: She's the one who got together with Chloe in the first place.<br/>Mark: Are right. Look i get it we're all worried about Beca. But she'll come out of this on her own. She doesn't need people telling her to get over the fact that </p><p>Calamity left Gotham. I mean i didn't see anyone pushing for Beca to get over losing Calamity when they all died in the accident.</p><p>(They look at him and then look off.)</p><p>Mark: Just give her the time she needs. </p><p>(They all nod their heads at him as they hear a couple of people arguing behind them seeing who it is Mark rushes over to them.)</p><p>Calamity: I just came into Gotham to see my bandmates. I don't really need your approval for that. <br/>Chloe: No. You don't just stay away from Beca.<br/>Calamity: I was nowhere near her. Get over yourself Beale. I know she's with you. And i get it she's not leaving you anytime soon. I just wanna see my bandmates.</p><p>(She shoves past her and walks over to her bandmates who look at her and can tell she's annoyed as Mark walks up to her.)</p><p>Mark: Are you freaken kidding me?</p><p>(Chloe turns and looks at him.)</p><p>Chloe: I.<br/>Mark: You're starting to sound like Sophie.</p><p>(She looks at him and can tell he's annoyed with her.)</p><p>Chloe: Mark!<br/>Mark: All Calamity wanted was to come back here and spend time with her bandmates not get the third fucken degree from her ex girlfriend's new girlfriend. Who i might </p><p>as well as add is turning out to be just like Cynthia's ex.</p><p>(She looks at him and then laughs off the shock.)</p><p>Chloe: I.<br/>Mark: If you lose Beca Chloe it won't be because of Calamity. You'll be the reason why you lose her not the other way around.</p><p>(Then he walks around her and over to Calamity and the other Evermoist members as he gets to them he kisses Calamity's head then pulls away from it as she looks at </p><p>him.)</p><p>Mark: You are right?</p><p>(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)</p><p>Calamity: Yeah i'm are right. I knew she'd one day move on with her life but.<br/>Mark: Hey.</p><p>(She looks at him.)</p><p>Mark: Chloe crossed the line.<br/>Calamity: She really didn't. <br/>Mark: You can't help how you feel Calamity doesn't matter how hard you try to hide. And moving back to New York it's not gonna make your feelings disappear.<br/>Calamity: What about your marriage to Nikolas Cassadine.<br/>Mark: That was for a completely different reason.<br/>Calamity: Oh.<br/>Mark: I love you Cal but you can be a real ass at times.</p><p>(She looks at him as the other three women in the band laugh.)</p><p>Calamity: I'll have you know.<br/>Mark: Yes.<br/>Calamity: Yeah okay.</p><p>(They laugh at her again as he kisses her head again then pulls away from it.)</p><p>Mark: We really did miss you four Cal. Don't ever think other wise.</p><p>(She looks at him and nods her head at him as he turns and walks off. As he walks off he walks over to his husband and smiles at him.)</p><p>Nikolas: You're one hell of a friend Mark.</p><p>(Mark looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: I try to be.<br/>Nikolas: Let me ask you something.</p><p>(Mark looks at him.)</p><p>Mark: What?<br/>Nikolas: You still in love with Veracity?</p><p>(Mark looks at him and then looks back at her.)</p><p>Mark: Not like i was.</p><p>(He looks at him.)</p><p>Mark: We've been married for three months Nik. We got married just before Mary and Luke brought them back.<br/>Nikolas: I know. You were pissed off when you found out. But than became relieved when you saw all four of them again.<br/>Mark: Feelings aside Nik.</p><p>(He looks at him.)</p><p>Mark: Before there were ever any feelings involved Veracity was one of my bestfriends.</p><p>(He looks at him and nods his head at him.)</p><p>Mark: I missed those four women like crazy. I missed them so damn much that i actually thought about doing what both Luke and Mary had done.<br/>Nikolas: Hey.<br/>Mark: I went two years without Veracity.<br/>Nikolas: I know and then you found yourself being drawn to Ares. Because you couldn't get over Veracity. You broke up.<br/>Mark: We did. And then you came to and told me that Ava had been trying to black mail you.<br/>Nikolas: She had been and when i asked you to marry me. I didn't think you'd want to stay with me even after you guys found out that she's alive.<br/>Mark: Yeah well.<br/>Nikolas: What?<br/>Mark: As much as i love her. I found myself falling for someone else.</p><p>(Nikolas looks at him and then looks off not sure if he wants to know the answer.)</p><p>Nikolas: Oh yeah.<br/>Mark: Yeah.<br/>Nikolas: Who?</p><p>(Mark looks at him and laughs at him.)</p><p>Mark: I married him.</p><p>(He looks at him and sits down as Mark laughs at him again.)</p><p>Nikolas: If you're falling in love with me. Then we are in trouble.<br/>Mark: It's okay if you don't feel the sameway. I'm a big boy.</p><p>(He stands up and looks at him.)</p><p>Nikolas: I wasn't going to say that.</p><p>(Mark looks at him as he kisses him as their kissing Mark smiles in it seeing Mark and Nikolas kissing Veracity runs from the bar and Calamity goes after her. Over the </p><p>next few weeks since seeing Mark and Nikolas kiss Veracity's started pulling away from everyone. Well not everyone she does still talk to her bandmates and they have </p><p>helped her see that Mark had moved on his with his life and although he had been grieving over losing her he did find someone else to help him through that pain. That </p><p>had even gone the same for Beca. She had her friends there for her and she found herself falling for Chloe even if they don't actually know if Beca i actually in love </p><p>with her. All Calamity knows is that Beca's happy and she's not gonna be getting in the way of that. As for Kate and Reagan after weeks of trying to get both Reagan </p><p>and Beth into the same room together Kate finally managed to do it and introduced them to each other and once they were alone Beth looked at Kate and told that Reagan </p><p>was her soulmate on her earth which lead Kate to laugh until she realized she wasn't kidding.)</p><p>Kate: Oh wow.<br/>Beth: Yeah.<br/>Kate: You know after you died i kept trying to figure out who on your old earth was my soulmate.<br/>Beth: Yeah.<br/>Kate: Yeah. I mean when i brought up Sophie's name you acted like you'd never heard it before?<br/>Beth: Yeah well. I had never met her. I mean you talked about her a lot. But i never got the chance to meet her.</p><p>(Kate nods her head at her. About a day or two after Kate's conversation with Beth. Beth Reagan Sophie and Calamity all ended up going missing all thanks to Mouse </p><p>Alice and Tommy after realizing they were all missing Team Bat got to work in trying to locate where they are after hearing about Calamity going missing Beca rushed to </p><p>Kate's building and down to the Batcave to talk to her as she got down there Mark slowed her down and looked at her.)</p><p>Mark: We're gonna find her.<br/>Beca: I know you will. I just.<br/>Mark: Hey.<br/>Beca: Me and Chloe broke up.<br/>Mark: Why?<br/>Beca: I'm still in love with Calamity.</p><p>(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her.)</p><p>Mark: Okay. I'm not gonna say anything.<br/>Beca: I thought you'd be you know.<br/>Mark: You just said something she's gonna wanna hear when we find her.</p><p>(She smiles at him. Over the next several hours they continue to search for their missing friends. And when they finally get a hit on where they are they run off to go </p><p>and get them. Later as they get to the warehouse Mark and Julia rush into the building as they run in they line up behind some box's and look at each other as Mark </p><p>gets over Comm's.)</p><p>Mark: (comms) I've got Alice and Mouse.<br/>Batwoman: (Comms) What about Tommy?<br/>Julia: (Comms) No sign of him.<br/>Batwoman: (Comms) Okay.</p><p>(As they remain there Mark hears something and turns to see who it is.)</p><p>Mark: (Comms) Batwoman Elliott's on the other side of the building.<br/>Mia: (Comms) I've got the bastard.<br/>Batwoman: (Comms) Be careful.<br/>Mia: (Comms) I will be.</p><p>(She runs off after him as she goes after him both Mark and Julia go back to watching what's going on by the other's then they see Reagan jump onto of two people as a </p><p>blast rocks the building.)</p><p>Mark: (Comms) Luke what the hell was that?</p><p>(He's looking at the computers and realizes who it is and knows they aren't going to like it.)</p><p>Luke: (Comms) It's the Crows.</p><p>(Mark looks around annoyed.)</p><p>Mark: Shit.<br/>Julia: Well there goes the getting them out in one piece.<br/>Mark: The Crows don't know how to let people come out of here in one piece.</p><p>(Then Luke gets in touch with them again over Comms.)</p><p>Luke: (Comms) Guys their not there for the missing people.<br/>Mark: (Comms) well then who the hell are they here for?<br/>Luke: (Comms) Batwoman!<br/>Mark: (Comms) Kate get the hell out of here.</p><p>(Doing as he her asks her to do she makes a quick escape before they can get to her and Mark shoots out one of the agents legs along with Julia as they continue to </p><p>have a fire fight with the Crows another group of people come in and join in on it unknown to them Calamity had gotten up to go and check on Reagan and one of the </p><p>agents shot her getting her to go down. Seeing her go down Mark fires at the agent sending him down as he goes down Mark rushes over to his friend and looks her over.)</p><p>Mark: Hey hey.<br/>Calamity: Hey.<br/>Mark: You stay with us okay.</p><p>(She nods her head at him as he puts pressure onto her shoulder then he feels an agent walk up onto him he turns and attacks him sending him into the boxs across from </p><p>them as he goes into it Mark kicks him knocking him out.)</p><p>Mark: Bastards.</p><p>(Over at Crow Head Quarters Jacob's looks around. As Mark walks over to the computer and he looks into it.)</p><p>Mark: By the way Commander.</p><p>(He looks at him.)</p><p>Mark: I Quit. I'd rather work along side Batwoman.</p><p>(Then he knocks the computer over. As he looks at Julia.)</p><p>Julia: You realize you just might of pissed him off.<br/>Mark: Yeah well one of his agents just shot a woman we just got back.</p><p>(He rushes back to her to see Sophie with her on her shoulder wound.)</p><p>Sophie: You're not the only one out of the Crows.</p><p>(He looks at her and nods his head as he helps her keep pressure onto her wound.)</p><p> </p><p>A Couple of weeks later.</p><p> </p><p>(It's been two weeks since they all recaptured Alice Mouse and Tommy and threw them right back into Arkham where they belonged and because of the Crows showing up when </p><p>they did they did manage to get one person injured and to say the least Veracity wasn't to happy with her father and told him she wanted nothing else to do with him </p><p>and left the office shortly after Calamity was injured Mark Sophie and Julia all quit the Crows and went to work for Kate over at Kane industries as her security and </p><p>worked a long side her at night when she went out as Batwoman. After hearing of Calamity being shot Beca rushed to the hospital to see her. After she was released from </p><p>the hospital Beca went to see her and told her how she still felt about her hearing the words she had been wanting to hear for over the last four to five months her </p><p>and the band had been alive again. Calamity told her she also still felt the same just wasn't wanting to say anything due to her being with Chloe and Beca understood </p><p>why she didn't say anything since that night they have gotten back together and plan to stay that way. And once Beth found out about them being back together she very </p><p>openly said that only soulmates found their way back to each other which of course made them laugh and Reagan looks at Kate.)</p><p>Kate: She's on pain meds she doesn't know what she's saying.<br/>Beth: Hey.</p><p>(She smacks her sister from another earth making her laugh. As their goofing off Mark walked into the bar followed by Nikolas as they walked in Beth looked at them and </p><p>smiled at them.)</p><p>Calamity: What's it say about them?<br/>Beth: Believe it or not.<br/>Calamity: Beth!<br/>Beth: Nikolas is Mark's soulmate. He was with him my earth.</p><p>(She looks at her and then over to Mark whose talking and joking around with his husband then kisses him then pulls away from him as he sees Calamity looking at him he </p><p>looks at her and smiles as he walks over to her.)</p><p>Mark: You okay?<br/>Calamity: Do you believe in Soulmates?<br/>Mark: No. Why?<br/>Calamity: Because she said Nikolas is your's.<br/>Mark: What?<br/>Kate: Don't ask her to explain it.<br/>Mark: Hey just because i don't believe in it doesn't mean no one else will.<br/>Kate: What you call Nik?<br/>Mark: My hot as hell husband.</p><p>(They start laughing as he walks back over to him.)</p><p>Beca: So she's mine huh?<br/>Beth: Yes.<br/>Calamity: How's that?<br/>Mary: Because as she put it. You two would do the nasty on the USO tour on her earth too.</p><p>(Beth looks at her as the other's laugh at her face.)</p><p>Beth: That's not how i explained it.<br/>Reagan: How many have you had Mary?<br/>Mary: One to many.<br/>Reagan: That's apparent.<br/>Mark: Hey.<br/>Kate: Hey i thought.<br/>Mark: He came with me. She said you're my soulmate.<br/>Nikolas: Is that so?<br/>Beth: I'm just saying. You two were together on my old earth and now.<br/>Nikolas: Oh. But he wasn't in love with me when we got married.<br/>Beth: You both got married for the same reason on my old earth.<br/>Nikolas: Babe what earth is she from?<br/>Mark: Earth 99.<br/>Nikolas: Oh.<br/>Mark: Yeah.<br/>Nikolas: Them?<br/>Beth: Yes. Along with Kate and Reagan.</p><p>(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Kate: Yeah.<br/>Reagan: I kind of like that.<br/>Kate: Do you really?<br/>Reagan: Yeah. It's nice to know i even got her on that earth too.</p><p>(Kate looks at her and laughs as she kisses her then pulls away from her.)</p><p>Mark: What about her bandmates?<br/>Beth: No. Okay yes. They were all dating on that earth too. <br/>Calamity: What about?</p><p>(Beth looks at her.)</p><p>Beth: She was shot and killed the same day she died on my earth.</p><p>(They all look at her and then look off as Kate looks at Reagan and kisses her again then pulls away from her.)</p><p>Beca: So Veracity died.<br/>Beth: She did. After her and Kate died our dad on that earth really shut himself off.<br/>Mark: He blame the Bat?<br/>Beth: Kate was the Bat on that earth.</p><p>(Mark nods his head at her.)</p><p>Beth: And no. He didn't blame the bat.<br/>Beca: Who did he blame?<br/>Beth: The man who shot and killed them.</p><p>Mark: And that was?<br/>Beth: The same man who ran into her truck killing them.<br/>Mark: Austin!<br/>Beth: He spent the rest of his life trying to find him so that he could finally get justice for Kate and Veracity.</p><p>(Mark looks at his friend and kisses her head then pulls away from it.)</p><p>Mark: She's here with us again Kate.<br/>Kate: I know that.<br/>Mark: And you're still with us.<br/>Kate: I know that too.<br/>Mark: Okay good. </p><p>(He smiles at her as they continue to talk and joke around. Through out the night as they continue to talk and joke around Kate looks at her friends and the woman she </p><p>loves smiling knowing that even though they went without all four Evermoist members for two years hurt like hell. But knowing that their alive again with them with the </p><p>three out of the four back with the women they love and seeing her bestfriend with the man he had fallen in love with after marrying him that is. Makes her just as </p><p>happy as she is knowing that she even has Reagan by her side. And hearing how Reagan is the soulmate that Beth had told her about before she died makes Kate all the </p><p>more happy that she fought to get Reagan back and she doesn't regret that choice in the least. Because it doesn't matter what earth you're on or for whatever reason </p><p>you broke up with that person for. If that one person is your soulmate you will one day run into them again and find someway of getting them back in a lot of ways. If </p><p>you're mean't to be with that person you will one day find your back to the other. Very much like Kate and Reagan did only with them all it took was a run in at a </p><p>night club and a one night stand so to speak but in the end in they were mean't for each other and they found their way back to each other and if that doesn't spell </p><p>Soulmate i don't know what does.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed that one. Because as you could tell this one kind of takes place after the whole thing with Reagan's birth parents and that both Luke and Mary brought all four members of the band back from the dead. Also i wanted to try and make this Beca and Chloe pairing. But to me it didn't feel right. So at the end it became a Becalamity pairing. Anyway. Coming up later today a new chapter of either Blood Oath or Rise of the ex. I don't know yet. Anyway if i can manage it i'll do another Kagan one shot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>